The present disclosure relates to electronic devices including touch panels and touch panel operation methods.
In order to move an object (for example, an icon) displayed on a touch panel to a different position, it is necessary to use a finger to perform a drag operation to a target destination position on the screen while touching the object. Such a drag operation can be problematic because in a situation in which the finger detaches from the screen during the drag operation, the object is moved to the position at which the finger detaches.
An icon control method that uses two-point simultaneous touching has for example been disclosed in order to combat the above problem. The aforementioned icon control method moves icons according to the procedure described below. First, a target icon that is to be moved is placed in a selected state by simultaneous touching of two points in proximity to the target icon. Next, the target icon is recognized to be in a drag state through removal of the touching described above. Finally, the target icon is taken out of the drag state and moved to a destination position as a result of simultaneous touching of two points that indicate the destination position.
The icon control method described above recognizes the drag state through detachment of fingers from the panel. Therefore, it is not necessary to slide a finger on the panel and there is no need to repeat an operation due to a finger becoming detached from the panel during the operation.